Twas The Concert Before Christmas
by Silmaril Eyes
Summary: A silly title for an equally silly story. Yours truly adds her own touch to the beloved "Christmas episode".


scare

"Are you ready to rock? I can't hear you!!"

Matt, that showoff...oh hell yeah he is! He's supposed to be Mr. Quiet-And-Withdrawn. Hahaha. I think he forgets that when he's onstage. Jumpin' around like he's got a pant full of ant, shaking all over.

Me? Ha! I'm sitting here in the audience, next to a girl I absolutely adore, who is waiting for Matt to get off-stage so they can hang out.

Sora, Sora, Sora.

I've got this funny pain in my stomach, and it's not because I was eating mine _and_ Kari's share of Skittles in an attempt to ask Sora out before I left the house. I think it's 'cause I'm sorta, well...

Actually, I feel pretty damn unhappy, but I'm not about to let that on. I mean...Sora's obviously got it bad for him...she's doing her little happy-glowing thing while bopping to the music with Biyomon on her lap. Biyomon's giving her a look like she's eaten too many of my mom's Genocide-By-Chocolate cookies, but...she's so adorable...so cute.

Maybe I should learn how to play guitar...

I sigh softly and stare at the blonde-haired musician on the stage, and wonder where the heck I went wrong. I mean, Sora and I have been _so close_, all our lives...and now, she's decided that she's got the hots for my best friend. This is faaaantastic. This is the sort of thing that happens on Kari's teeny-boppy dramas, not in real life!!

But there again, I sorta thought the same thing when it comes to Digital Monsters springing out of the Internet...

"Are you okay, Taichi?" Agumon asks. He's doing some sort of spazzy dance on the seat next to me, my long blue coat pulled over his head. I have to laugh; man, does he look stupid.

"Yeah...Agumon?"

"Yeah?" he asks, wiggling his tail.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Uh...dude, what are you doing?"

"Dancing," he says with a wide grin, then glanced at Sora, and back at me. "Cheering you up," he adds in a low voice.

I smile at him, not sure whether to sigh or laugh or go get some more soda. I pat him on the head. "Dude, don't give up your day job."

I turn back to our gang. The former of my choices from before won out, and I sigh a little. Gabumon, unlike my dancing Digi, is actually listening to his best friend's music intently.

"Matt's a really good singer," he says, swaying in time. "Though I may be biased--"

"I love you, Matt!!!" The high-pitched squeal made me look to the seats in front of us, and I grin. There's Jun, Davis' older sister, acting like her fangirly and kinda funny self, waving homemade pom-poms in the air and jumping up and down. "I'm your number one fan, yaaaaaaaayyyyy!!!"

I shook my head, chuckling. She's almost as bad as on-stage Matt when it comes to energy. I sneak a look at Sora...all right, I've been doing that for the last four years of my life...and notice that she's still lost in the music, bopping away, dammit. Bitter? Me? I don't know what you're talking about.

Suddenly, the speakers squeal. I wince and cover my ears, wondering if a fuse or something's blown. Hey, how would I know, I'm not the one with the guitar. Sora, Piyomon, and Gabumon also cover their ears, Agumon wraps my coat around his head.

"What's that noise?" he asks, and I shake my head.

"I don't know, maybe a speaker's on the fritz or something--"

"I've never known a speaker to cause an earthquakes!" Sora cries, and I then notice that the ground's trembling, too. The squealing from the speakers grows worse, and the Teen-age Wolves stop playing.

"Huh?" is the last thing I hear Matt say through the mic before there's an unearthly bang, and the squealing stops as the speakers blow out. The rumbling now increases, and I notice the stadium walls shaking like there's no tomorrow.

"Goodness gracious, great balls of fire," I mutter under my breath, before grabbing my coat off Agumon's head and slipping it around Sora's shoulders unconciously. "C'mon, guys, let's get out of here before the whole place is crush--"

Had to open my mouth, didn't I? The ceiling starts to fall in, huge chunks of rock falling from the sky...well, the roof, anyway. Sora starts to whimper, panicking.

"Let's go, Sora!" I say, grabbing her arm and dragging her along. I won't let her get hurt...whether she wants to "wait and see if Matt's available, teehee!" or not, I will _not_ let her get hurt.

"But Matt--"

"Matt's a big boy, he can look after himself!" I hiss through clenched teeth.

Then a huge chunk of debris comes falling down from the sky, heading straight for Sora and I. So fast, I'm almost frozen with fear.

"Sora!!" I cry out, grabbing her arm, and shoving her out of the way. Faster than I can comprehend, I sweep her up into my arms like I'm some sort of superhero guy, and jump over a row of seats, out of harm's way. The piece of ceiling smashes to the ground, maybe only three feet from us, and I just stand there, breatheless, panting, with the love of my life in my arms.

"Tai..." Sora squeaks out.

"JUN!!"

We both try and keep our jaws off the floor as we watch a scene taking place not too far from where we're standing.

More of the ceiling is heading for the floor without passing GO and collection $200...and this time, Jun's underneath it, looking like she's about to cry. And who's bolting across the stadium, screaming out her name worriedly?

None other than Matt.

I just stand there, blinking. Sora's still in my arms, but she's making a few more squeaking noises now.

Everyone's favorite guitar god bolts across the stadium, grabbing Jun in his arms and pulling her out of the way of the falling roof. Jun stares at Matt, then back down at the rock she was almost under, and starts to cry. Matt embraces her warmly, kissing her hair, and both Sora and I hear him murmur --

"It's okay, angel...we'll get out of here now."

"You see the strangest things at concerts," I mumble.

Sora lets out a squeak that could almost be birdlike, but if I said so, Biyomon would probably try and use my hair to furnish her nest. I watched this spectacle with wide eyes. If my eyes get any wider, I think they'll fall out of my head. Sora lets out a tiny sob and pressed her face into my chest, her shoulders shaking. Matt continues to rock Jun in his arms, and I just stand there, thinking, holding Sora close.

I rock her...Sora...in my arms...and she's not pushing me away. _No good can come of this,_ I think darkly. _Except now...nothing stands between me and Sora!_

A wide grin spreads over my face.

"Heehee!!"


End file.
